


Broken

by TheAvengersOtherHalf



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Asgard, Don't know where that came from, F/M, Frosty McFrostFrost, Lokis's hurting, Tears, hugs for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAvengersOtherHalf/pseuds/TheAvengersOtherHalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki opens up to you (the reader) sharing his dark secrets, but only for a moment. It's kindve different from the smut I've been writing but we all need some angst and feels every once and awhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

You had kept it hidden for awhile. You only met in the darkest hour of the night, when you were absolutely no one was awake. He may or may not have used the occasional spell to guarantee everyone was asleep. Not that you minded. But today, today was different. Today he was feeling reckless, and quite possessive. His hand was on your waist more it needed to be and he glared at any risky soul who wanted to lay eyes on you. He was definitely in an usual state, he was rarely like this. Your brother, Fandral had warned you about this. He warned you that he was possessive. Fandral had seen the things he did to his lovers, and they we're not pretty. He played with their minds, twisting them, bending them to his will.   
But not with you   
With you he treated you like glass, afraid that if he clutched too hard he would lose you. He did have a gentle caring side, which he showed to very few people. He was open with you, honest, unafraid, you had accepted him for who he was. And he loved that about you.  
\---------------------------------  
Loki pulled you close, nuzzling your neck. He breathed in your scent, running his nimble fingers down your arms. He trembled in your arms, his bare skin layer in a thin sheen of sweat. His nightmares have been getting worse. He hadn't eaten lately, let alone left the privacy of his quarters. He stifled a sob, pulling away from you practically bounding from the bed to the far edge of his room.   
"Loki, love. Let me help you." You requested, not moving from your tangled position on his bed. His sheets enveloped your bare body, barely concealing your breasts. Loki looked to you, shaking his head.  
"There is nothing for you to help." He said his voice trembling with angst. "There is nothing you can do for me," he said, lowering his head, crumpling to a heap on the cold floor.   
"Loki, just- everything will be alri-" you began.  
"DON'T TELL ME EVERYTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT! You know full well that things will indeed not be alright. I'm a MONSTER. A broken monster. And YOU CANT FIX ME!" He screamed at you, raking his nails down his face, his pale skin blossoming red. You shook your head, making your way towards him, completely bare and vulnerable before him.   
"Loki, your not a monster. You're the love of my life and I will never let you go. I know you Loki, the real you. I've seen passed the hard shell you present to your father and to Thor. I know you Loki." Loki sobbed at your words, pulling you close to him in one swipe. He sobbed into your neck, his tears covering your skin, running down then planes of your body. He shuddered against you, holding you tightly, hoping he wouldn't lose you.

**Author's Note:**

> So I knindve ran out of space. This was supposed to be a smut but then I was like nah brah, not today. So yeah.


End file.
